


Seven Thirty

by bbluejoseph



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Fictober 2019, Food, M/M, Ned is a hungry baby, Tyler and Josh are his dumb parents, prompt 25, the soup spoon fic, this is kind of a crackfic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbluejoseph/pseuds/bbluejoseph
Summary: "Your son is eating silverware again."





	Seven Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fic for prompt 25 of fictober. do I realize it's october 4th??? yes. 
> 
> I'm participating in the challenge for the first time this year and I'm doing the prompts all out of order. I strongly doubt I'll be able to write for all of the prompts, but my goal is to do at least five. 
> 
> fictober, prompt #25: I could really eat something

Josh was woken by a particularly loud laugh track coming from the television. He tossed an arm over his eyes and sighed, wishing he were still asleep.  
  
“Good, you’re awake.” Josh felt a body lean into his shoulder. “You can watch Golden Girls with me.”  
  
He groaned and flopped his arm over Tyler’s chest. “Absolutely not.”  
  
Tyler just hummed and clutched the remote in his hand. His eyes were trained on the TV, seemingly unfazed by Josh’s denouncement of the show.  
  
Josh shut his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He thought he was dreaming earlier, something about vultures and torches. He didn’t remember anymore.  
  
His stomach growled, and with a wave of annoyance, Josh opened his eyes. The clock next to the television told him it was seven thirty.  
  
“I could really eat something,” he said, nudging Tyler’s arm slightly.  
  
Tyler didn’t look away from the TV. “We have a fridge, bro.”  
  
“I also have a husband who loves me and would drive me to Taco Bell if I asked,” Josh said, with extreme subtlty.   
  
Tyler smiled crookedly. “Shame he’s not asking.”  
  
Josh huffed, pretending to be annoyed, and got up to get something out of the fridge.  
  
Ned was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, wedged between countertops, eating a soup spoon. The silverware drawer was wide open, the child safety lock half-chewed on the floor, which was scattered with bits of metal.  
  
Josh got a piece of cold pizza from the fridge, taking a bite, chewing, and swallowing before finally speaking. “Your son is eating silverware again.”  
  
He couldn’t see Tyler from the kitchen, but he could hear the dramatic toss of a hand in his voice. “_My_ son? Does our child, our _relationship_ mean nothing to you?”  
  
Ned looked up at Josh, taking a bite of his spoon, chewing, and swallowing before giving him a closed-mouth smile. Josh simply sighed, closed the silverware drawer, and took the remainder of the spoon from Ned’s soft paw. “_Your son_ also thinks you should stop watching Golden Girls and help me clean up this mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sort of weird joshler dads au where ned is their son?? and they sign him up for a middle school soccer team??? and I might write an actual fic for it soon. consider this the prequel


End file.
